The Fox, his Brother, and a Boy
by Komamura's son
Summary: Oneshot for my OCs. More of a backstory on their partnership. Roy is a kitsune weapon showing the ropes to his long-lost brother, Keith. While doing so they make a change to the partnership by adding another weapon. Rated T Cause I'm paranoid.


**Oneshot for my OCs. This is a warning for those of you who aren't familiar with my characters. Roy is gay. Do not flame just because of that. Now on with the Oneshot.**

* * *

"Welcome to my home Keith." Roy opened the door to reveal a nicely decorated and well cleaned apartment. "It's not much, but it's better than when I lived in the woods." He took a seat on the couch and brushed his tail. Keith walked around the home to get used to the new enviroment and adapt to it.

"Damn brother, this is better than mah old home back in Savannah." The older brother ran his fingers through his messy red locks.

"Well, I did work hard to get these things. So did Ash but..." The fox's ears drooped as he reminded himself of his dead boyfriend and first friend. Keith sat on the couch with Roy and gave him a hard pat on the back.

"Yew shouldn't be thinkin' 'bout the past, the more yew dwell in it, the more yew miss things now." The fox smiled, his words were right, but the southern drawl always took away the strong meaning.

"Your accent just makes me smile." Although it wasn't the reaction he expected, Keith was glad he got his brother to forget his troubles.

"Hate all ya want on it, chicks love the way I talk." He said all with a grin. Though his face was covered in countless scars, his grin would make him shine brighter than anything.

"Oh yeah... since you're now my meister, you have to enroll at the academy." Roy remembered this detail somehow from hearing about girls.

"Wait, I have ta go to school?" The hick asked, thinking it was just a joke. But to his disdain, his younger brother nodded a yes. "Are yew kiddin' me, I'm 25, I already gone through High School! I just wanna work as a mechanic and kill those egg things!" He complained.

"Sorry, Keith. That's just how the school runs. But it's not like a regular school. They teach you techniques for killing kishins, P.E. is replaced with sparring against the classmates, and history about past meisters and weapons."

"But it's still school, an' I'm a be surrounded by lil' kids!" The fox massaged his temples.

"First off, don't call them kids, they can kick your ass easily. And lastly, we can skip classes if we get a mission, so we do go to school, but that's when we don't have missions to do." Roy explained and started walking to his room. Keith let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I'll give it a try."

"Good, cause class starts in an hour." The fox emerged from his room to tie a black arm band on his shoulder. The arm band had the shinigami skull on it with a rose in an eye socket.

"But I thought it was 3 PM."

"No, it's 6, Death your sense of time sucks."

* * *

The two long-lost brothers walked up the super long steps up the DWMA. Since he was a student at the school, Roy had no trouble walking up them. Keith on the other hand was falling behind and swearing about 'there's too many Death damn stairs!'. Roy ignored his new meister/brother and continued on. When they reached the top, the fox dragged the hick to get his schedule. And that was in a literal sense, he had to drag him. Afterwards came the first class, since Roy was a skilled weapon and was in the EAT class, his brother would have the same exact advance classes.

"Since I'm in Kuroi Hikari, that makes me one the best at the school so far. So you need to pick up the pace if you don't want to look bad next to me." Roy gave a fair warning to Keith.

"I don't have nothin' to worry about." He put on a cocky grin and followed his brother into Stein's class. The fox briefed the professor on the details.

"Hm, seems like we have two new students now."

"Wait, who's the other one?" The fox cocked his eyebrow. He took noticed of a boy he didn't recognized in the crowd of students. The boy looked around his age, his hair was a light brown with his bangs reaching below his eyebrows but kept short in the back. He had green eyes and wore a smile that reminded him of his brother's.

"His name is Tyson McKinney, but he prefers Ty. He's a weapon that was just freshly found. Although he's fresh, his soul is strong and we haven't found anyone who can match his wavelength." Keith darted to the other new student.

"Ty!"

"Keith, what are you doing?" The fox was close to yelling, but decided that this was already a scene.

"I thought yew were familiar, I knew yer older brother Ellis McKinney!" The boy stared at him in shock but then hugged him.

"I remember you, you're Keith, the one who got burned by deep frying turkey, got teargassed by police, almost drowned in the tunnel of love ride, flew straight out the windshield of his car while riding it off a cliff, and ran himself over on his own lawnmower." The fox and Stein stared at them.

"It seems we found Tyson's meister."

"What, but I'm already Keith's weapon!" Roy bared his fangs and glared at his professor.

"I didn't say he wasn't. There are plenty of other meisters weilding two weapons." The glare on Stein's glasses hid his eyes. The fox absorbed the info and decided to at least give it a try. Roy sighed and walked over to his brother and the new weapon.

"Oh Ty, this is mah lil' brother, Roy." Keith introduced the younger brother.

"Stein said that he gets to be in our group, you now have two weapons to handle Keith. But first, what kind of weapon are you?" Roy's tone seemed bored and unamused.

"I'm a Dark Steel Claw, and you?" Ty answered.

"A Gun Blade, but I have a second form that's a Sawed Off Shotgun and Machete." Roy studied the boy. The only thing that caught his eye was a silver ring on a chain around his neck. "Come on, we got to get training done."

"But what about school?" Both asked him. The fox took in a deep breath.

"STEIN, WE'RE TAKING A DAY OFF FOR TRAINING, TELL LORD DEATH!" His voice could be heard at the edge of Death City.

"Go ahead, I couldn't find any endangered animal to dissect for today." He turned the screw in his head until it clicked into place.

* * *

The fox lead his brother and new partner out to the forest behind the city. He leaned against a tree and crossed his arms.

"Lets see your weapon form." He commanded.

"Um... I never tried fully transforming, I've made my hands into claws, but never tried fully." Roy sighed once again and rubbed his temples. He walked up to Ty and stared intentally at him.

"It's hard to describe how to do it, but there are ways to induce transforming by visualizing something. The way I do it is by imagining my weapon blood being held back by a dam, then collasping and letting it flow throughout my body. By the time I see the damn break, I'm already a Gun Blade." The fox explained.

"Ok, I'll try something like that." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Keith watched as Ty began to glow and changed into a black steel gauntlet with metal claws lining the fingers. The hick picked up his new weapon and put on the Dark Steel Claw on his left hand.

"My turn." Roy leaped in the air to change as well. Keith caught the Gun Blade as it fell from the sky and held both weapons with pride. The unique weapon had the grip of a machete blade with a trigger resting at the hilt, a cylinder rested above it with the rest of the blade potruding out with an indentation for the bullets to pass.

"Damn, this is awesome!" Ty called from his weapon realm who now had the joy of seeing Roy in there as well.

"I'm gonna try Shotgun and Machete form next Keith, Ok?" The fox called out to him.

"Sure, bud." As he responded, the blade split in half and became two separate orbs of light. The meister grabbed both as they formed into the shotgun and machete. Blade in right, firearm in left along with the claws. "I think we can still keep our regular fightin' style like before, except when yer in the first form Roy."

"Yeah, can't really use my claws when you're using that shotgun." Ty agreed.

"But there's also the fact that I can fight without you Keith. This gives us many tactics and advantages." The fox grinned and started liking the new changes. "I say training is done, now let's go home."

"Hell ya! No school!" Keith cheered as both weapons reverted back to human form. "And Ty gets to live with us!" Said weapon tilted his head in confusion.

"Weapons and meisters have to share a home so the partners can always be together incase of an emergency." Roy began walking towards back the city with his partners following behind.

* * *

"Here's the sleeping arangements. We only have two rooms, the master bedroom and guest room, there are already two beds in the master room so me and Keith get it." The fox explained again.

"Why?" Ty had asked again.

"This is the last time I'm saying it! Keith and I are brothers, so it's less creepy living in the same room!" Roy felt his blood boiling. But he honestly couldn't stay mad at him for long, he did find Ty a bit cute, but he would never date him, let alone anyone again.

"One last question, and it's not about sleeping." The fox groaned but let this slide. "I've never heard my big brother talk about Keith having a brother."

"It's a long story, Ty."

"Really sad too. When I was born, our mother was shocked by my ears and tail, she called me a monster and refused to raise me. She told Keith that she had a miscarriage. After my birth/abandoment, I was raised in a crappy family that adopted me for the money. I lasted six years until leaving with a scar on my face. I spent the next two years in the woods where I met my first friend and boyfriend. His family took me in and raised me to what I am now. But recently, I met Keith on a mission, wild crap happened, my boyfriend is dead... and that's pretty much it, Keith pieced everything about me by himself." The fox went on about his sad past. "And now I don't dream... well not sweet dreams, only nightmares."

"Wow..."

"Complicated, I know." The hick added. "But him and I are brothers and partners now, and I ain't ever leavin' him." Keith hugged the fox.

"Group hug, you're family too now." Roy called for Ty to get in. The boy smiled and was wrapped in the embrace of the brothers.

"You gotta work twice as hard now that you have two weapons Keith." Roy added and kinda ruined the heartfelt moment.

"Wait, why?"

"Two weapons means you have to feed both of us 99 kishin eggs and a witch's soul. That means you have to kill 198 eggs and two witches." The realization of the hard work caused the eldest brother to faint.

"... he'll be fine." Roy replied and walked back to his room. Ty shrugged and walked into his new room, leaving Keith to sulk by himself.

* * *

**And thus ends my Oneshot. My OCs belong to me. But they are OCs for Hire. Meaning if you want to use them, you can, as long as you ask me first, or at least give me credit for making them. I shall list their names.**

**Roy Komamura (was previously supposed to be named Dalton Smith by his mother)**

**Keith Smith**

**Tyson "Ty" McKinney**

**If you need more info, ask me. Also, if you want to use them, you have permission to change their past to fit to your liking.**


End file.
